Walking on Fire
by lilNeonAngel
Summary: About Sakura, and meeting these "mysterious" guys in the back of the woods who have Unreal powers, and Sakura discovers she might be one of them. There will be danger, romance, adventure, and of course a little humor. Also my first story, so read and review!


Hello Readers! This is my first story, this is only the "introduction" and not the story itself but a starting point of two of the Characters and a little bit of background. I will start the story on my first chapter, and I do not own Naruto or the characters I am including in this story which belong to Naruto. So please enjoy and it would be wonderful to leave a review. Thank You!

Walking on Fire

You know that feeling you get when you think you're in trouble and you can't stop looking behind you because you think somebody is going to sneak up on you and slice your throat. Well that's how I pretty much feel right know. I guess it started when I just moved to this new town called "Point Bay" on a scale from one to ten on the creepy town scale I give it a good'ol ten. This town is a cross from that Twilight story and, Silent Hill. Gloomy, dark, and yes I know I said it already but creepy. I don't really have a choice to live her or not cause if I did I wouldn't be here, but here I am in "Point Bay" with all its gloominess.

You're probably wondering why I'm being forced to live here. Well before I start going on about that why don't I introduce myself, my name is Sakura Haruno I just turned 16 last week, and I live with my Aunt Tsunade. She's not my blood related aunt but, when I was left on her doorsteps she voluntarily took care of me like a mother. I don't call her my mother because Tsunade believes that my real mother wants me back, and probably didn't want to leave me, but she didn't know who it was that left me or why. So Tsunade said that if I called her my mother that it would be like forgetting about the one that gave birth to me, and that probably still loves me and wishes to find me.

Of course I would then argue that my mother probably left me because she was a drug addict or teen mom and thought of me as a mistake. Then Tsunade would give me an ear full about how not to suggest such negative things, but hey you never know. Anyways, I live with my Aunt Tsunade just the two of us I am really happy to live and cared by Tsunade even though I don't call her my mother I love her just like one, and she loves me just as much. I never went to school I was always home schooled. I was never into making friends its not that people didn't like me or am ugly I mean Tsunade says I am very beautiful with my mid length pink locks and pretty jaded eyes. Its just that I felt... scared.

That probably sounds stupid why would I be afraid of making friends when you see billions of people with friends, but I just didn't want to be dumped by my friends like whoever dumped me on my aunt's steps. Tsunade said that she understands, and would home school me so I could be more happy. I not only believe Tsunade is a great mother and aunt, but she's also a great teacher. Is is very intelligent, and well educated she said when she was my age she knew four languages, and was already in college. Wow, I mean she is one smart cookie, though which is weird is she never went to be a doctor, lawyer, or something cool like that I mean she had the brains to be almost what ever she wanted.

I have asked her one time when I was studying and she just told me she didn't want to be someone like that, she wanted a simple life. A well educated simple life. I guess I can understand that, being something big like a doctor or lawyer can be very stressing and a lot of hard work. Tsunade works at a antique store in New York, but she closed up the shop and decided to move to "Point Bay" in Rhode Island. I don't know what was the sudden rush to move but, she said that she thinks we need a new start somewhere less busy and noisy. Well this is a lot less busy and noisy I mean when looking out the car I barely have seen five people outside, and there is maybe like ten cars in the whole town. Well I guess I shouldn't expect much considering this is a town of 935 people, or that's what the "Welcome to Point Bay" sign said, but I'm not complaining. Tsunade found this really nice but old Victorian house that's very beautiful and big, but there is one problem, not the house... but where the house is IN THE WOODS! I watched about every scary movie I can get my hands on and let me tell you I went to the movie store daily, but living in the woods in a old house and creepy town with only 935 people spells SCARY. Well this is going to be interesting.


End file.
